<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn of Events (or what started it all) by Andrastes_mercy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562717">Turn of Events (or what started it all)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrastes_mercy/pseuds/Andrastes_mercy'>Andrastes_mercy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turn of Events [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrastes_mercy/pseuds/Andrastes_mercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started when Hawke gave Fenris his first book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turn of Events [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn of Events (or what started it all)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenris awoke, head laid on his mages chest, arm thrown over his mages belly with their legs tangled together. As Fenris snuggled closer to the warmth coming from his mage, he watched the morning sun slowly light up the room darkened room.  He was pleasently suprised by the events that took place the previous night. Of all the ways he expected Anders to react to these new found feelings after starting their unusual friendship, sharing them was last on the list.  </p>
<p>Fenris is not at all disapointed in knowing his mage feels the same. He even spoke of love, something Fenris has no prior experience with. It frightens him to think of what he feels for his mage. Whether it is love or somthing else, it does not matter. He said it all with another three words that to him mean more. "I am yours," is what he said. And to a mage of all people. He really must be going crazy, or maybe this is what it takes to heal. To move on from his past and towards a new future. </p>
<p>It had all started when Hawke gave Fenris his first book.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you don't know how to read?" Hawke said in a mocking tone. </p>
<p>"Do you think a slave would be taught to read?"</p>
<p>"You've been free for how long and still haven't learned basic skills? Pathetic." Hawke threw the book towards the fireplace, but missed, knocked over a vase on the mantle and landed on the rug in front of the roaring flames. "I should have known a dog like you wouldn't be able to learn new tricks without a master"</p>
<p>"Get out! Now!" Fenris practically yelled. </p>
<p>"Gladly." Hawke picked up his sword and huled it unto his back before walking out the door, slaming it behind him.</p>
<p> A few moments pass before Fenris heard a light rap on the door after Hawke's departure. </p>
<p>"GO AWAY." Fenris yelled loud enough for the dalish to hear. However, the knocking didn't cease. Fed up with the annoyence, he ripped the door open to find Anders beyond the threshold. </p>
<p>"Fenris? Is everything alright?" All Anders got in return was his usual scowl. "I wanted to check on that leg you were limping on since the last battle."</p>
<p>"Why would you care?" Fenris stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a sour look on his face.</p>
<p>"Well I am the resident healer and I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't make sure everyone is healthy in our little band of misfits." Thunder rumbled in the near distance. "I know you don't like me very much, but would you mind letting me in before we have a wet and cold mage?"</p>
<p>"Understatement, but fine." Fenris turned around and marched off to his room.</p>
<p>Ander walked in and closed the door, then followed Fenris towards the fire place. Anders noticed a mess on the floor infront of the fireplace and walked over to the book on the floor. "What happened didn't like the book?"</p>
<p>After what just happened with Hawke, Fenris snapped. He snatched the book from Anders hands and snarled his response. "None of your business. You are here to heal my foot, nothing else." Fenris plopped down on a bench, letting the book once again drop to the floor. </p>
<p>"Ah, so you do admit to having an injury. You could have asked me to fix it when it happened instead of having me come here to check on you." Anders followed Fenris to the bench, knelt down and started examining his foot. Eventualy he asked, "I noticed Hawke leave not too long ago and pardon my bluntness, but there was arguing. Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>Fenris flinched at the healers words. He was debating whether or not to answer when the words spilled from his mouth. "Hawke was just being his usual asshole self."</p>
<p>"Really? I thought he liked you." Anders knew something was going on between them after the rumored night, but he at least thought Hawke treated him well. </p>
<p>"So did I." Fenris face fell from his usual grumpy look to one of pure hurt looked towards the fire. </p>
<p>Anders had heard the argument. He knows how Hawke can be. Especially  when he doesn't get exactly what he wants. "You didn't deserve to be trated like that. No one does."</p>
<p>Fenris stayed silent, continuing to look away from the mage. Anders was not about to poke the beast and focused on working on his foot. Eventually, Fenris was completely healed. Anders stood, grabbed his staff nd walked towards the door. "I know it's not my place, but if you really want to learn to read, I will be waiting on Thursday evenings after the light is out."</p>
<p>Before Anders could make his escape, Fenris stood and with anguish in his voice asked "Why?"</p>
<p>Ander turned towards Fenris after the outburst. "Because even after all the fighting, we're still companions and no matter what you think, I don't hate you. Everyone deserves the chance to learn to read."</p>
<p>"What of your demon?"</p>
<p>"Spirit, and he's the one who suggested I offer my help." Anders turned back towards the door and left before Fenris could say anymore.</p>
<p>In short, it hadn't ended well. Fenris soon took up reading lessons with the resident healer. The resulting friendship and most recently romance is more then he could have hoped for.</p>
<p>"Good morning, love." Anders greeted Fenris with his pet name that makes him feel all tingly inside. "You looked lost in thought there for a moment. Copper for your thoughts?"</p>
<p>"I was reminiscing on how this all started. Sometimes I think of it weren't for Hawke and that book we would have never gotten here."</p>
<p>"It might have taken longer, but we would have gotten here eventually?"</p>
<p>"Truly?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I don't know. We were stuck too far up our asses to be able to have a proper conversation. Those lessons were one thing we could do with out arguing in the beginning," Anders chuckled at the end then his expression tured solemn. "I hate how that bastard treats you."</p>
<p>"As if you have it any better."</p>
<p>"No, but I've dealt with enough people wishing me ill will. One more doesn't bother me."</p>
<p> Fenris sat up at this remark. "It bothers me. You don't deserve it. Even I regret the way I've treated you and I had more reason to despise mages." Fenris never likes remeniscing about their relationship they had prior or lack thereof. </p>
<p>"Anyways, love, let us do try to enjoy a nice morning in bed." Anders pulled Fenris back down and embraced him. </p>
<p>Fenris sat up enough to grab his mages face in both hands and kissed him with as much passion as one can put into a kiss. Needless to say, they indeed spent the morning in bed before Hawke came knocking with a new adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>